Rewards of Being Noble
by wabajak
Summary: In which Harry Potter and Ron Weasley learns that no good deed goes unrewarded. First Fic, not slash.


AN: Please be aware this is the first story that I have written since GCSE english (three years ago). Dont expect this to be amazing. Constructive criticism will be welcomed, and pointless flaming will be ignored. I would like to apologise in advance to the french, for the way I might have butchered Fleur's accent.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. They are the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>The end of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament heralded a fine day for the inhabitance of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Currently most of the students were crammed aboard massive floating platforms, discussing the recent task. Due to the special magical cameras, that look strangely like bright orange, single eyed fish, and the floating screens that connected to them, the spectators could watch the four champions embark upon their underwater adventure. They saw the Durmstrang champion, Victor Krum, transfigure himself into a half-shark. They saw the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, as she was attacked by grindylows and was forced to forfeit the task. They saw Cedric Diggory, one of the two Hogwarts champions, reach the surface of the lake first. But at this very moment none of the spectators were discussing any of these things, not even the Hufflepuffs. They were all discussing Harry Potters 'noble' or 'stupid' refusal to leave the underwater village of the Merpeople until all four of the hostages had been rescued.<p>

On the bank of the lake another two student were discussing the exact same thing. "Harry you idiot. Why did you rescue the girl as well?" came the annoyed voice of Ron Weasley.

"Because I couldn't just leave her down there on her own" returned an equally annoyed Harry Potter.

"But you were the first champion down there. If you hadn't waited you could be miles ahead in the tournament" Ron insisted.

"So what? I couldn't just leave her to die. Would you have just-"

Ron cut Harry off "But she was in no danger. Do you really think that Dumbledore or the other organisers would have put her in the lake if it wasn't safe for her."

Harry looked down. Now that Ron mentioned it, it was obvious that the young blonde hostage was in no danger. The danger itself would be reserved for the champions. He thought back to the Merpeoples song, and felt embarrassed that he took it too seriously.

"_Beyond an hour its lost, its gone, it wont come back"_

While in the lake it was a chilling reminder of the danger he faced. Now it sounded laughable. He felt the need to help Ron understand how it felt. "Ron, you weren't down there, that song the Merpeople sang..." Harry paused and took a deep breath. "It really got to me".

Ron sighed and lowered his head. "Sorry for shouting at you mate. I don't know what I would have done in your position. Like you said I didn't really hear the song. I guess I just got caught up with the idea of you actually winning the Triwizard tornament". He smiled "Anyway we should probably go find Hermione".

"Yeah. You Know she's probably with with Krum".

Ron scowled, Harry Laughed.

As the two gryffindors set off to find Hermione their attention was captured by a melodic voice. "Arry, wait". Both boys stopped and looked back to see Fleur hurrying towards them. "You saved er, my sister, even though see was not ur ostage".

"Well we couldn't just leave her down there" Harry replied.

Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you". Her gaze moved to Ron "And you elped?".

"Er... sure" And not believing his luck he received a kiss on the cheek before Fleur hurried off. "I take back what I said about you being stupid".

Harry over at and Ron and grinned. "High five".

And so it came to pass that Ron Weasley realised that rarely do good deeds go unrewarded. And that consequently saving young girls was a noble and worthwhile undertaking. Especially when the girl in questions older sister is an attractive quater veela.


End file.
